


Piano Man

by elemsee



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Piano Sex, Smut, honestly that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemsee/pseuds/elemsee
Summary: You'll never look at a grand piano in quite the same way again.





	Piano Man

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this work is just shameless self-indulgence. Still: enjoy. And might I recommend playing Cool Cat (from the Hot Space album) and some rain sounds on repeat for optimal effect.

It's a cold October night, and the clock is just about to hit 3am when you jolt awake with a start. Glancing across the room with sleepy eyes, you see a huge storm outside, rain lashing against the windows and the deep rumbling of thunder.

Then you hear something else. You take in a quick breath, and listen carefully. The very faint sound of a piano being played.

Picking up your nightshirt from the floor, you put it on and head down the giant marbled staircase. The piano playing begins to become more acute.

You walk into the room and the music is at full volume now. There he is. Freddie. Sitting at the grand piano wearing nothing but a bedsheet, beautiful long fingers dancing effortlessly over the keys. You cock your head and grin as you stand in the doorway.

Freddie continues to play as you begin to take slow steps forward, until you step on a creaky floorboard and at once the music ceases. He glances over his shoulder, and you admire the beauty of his features bathed in the moonlight. The corners of his eyes crinkle as he flashes you a smile.

"Couldn't sleep, darling?" he asks, extending a hand out toward you. You shake your head and grab hold of his hand, closing the gap between the two of you as you take a seat next to him at the piano. He glances at the window, frowning. "This weather is utterly dreadful."

"Are you feeling melancholy?" you say with concern, referring to the song he'd been playing before you'd interrupted him.

"Never when I'm with you," he replies with a twinkle in his eye and a waggle of the eyebrows. You giggle. He takes your hand and brings it to his lips, planting a kiss softly in your palm. His moustache tickles you slightly. After releasing your hand he returns his own to the keys. You recognise this song too.

_Love of my life..._

You sit there in silence, gazing at Freddie lovingly, feeling completely enveloped in the comforting sounds of the piano mixed with the continuing rainstorm. He continues to play without singing a word, getting to the end of what would be the first verse and then ceasing, his hands hovering over the keys as his eyelids flutter shut. He steals in a long, deep breath.

You reach one hand forward to run it through his short, dark locks. Before, his hair had been long and flowing, but you love it short too - it showcases his perfectly chiseled cheekbones. He leans into your touch, and soon his face is close to yours. Beautiful chestnut eyes lock with yours, the room now so silent that you can hear his slow inhale. The rain continues to hammer down outside, obnoxiously spattering against the window.

"Do you love me?" he suddenly speaks, his voice soft and disarming.

You move your hand to stroke his cheek, slightly stubbly from two days without shaving. "More than anything, Freds," you reply, and you mean it from the bottom of your heart.

He smiles, a wide and genuine smile, and the look of joy on his face is an utterly endearing sight to behold. He leans in close to catch your lips against his in a gentle kiss. You suddenly become very aware of his hand sliding up and down your bare thigh, moving slightly higher up each time.

As you part from the kiss, you take a moment to drink in Freddie's effortless beauty - messy bed hair, hooded eyes, lips slightly parted - and as you idly run your fingers against the hair on his chest, you catch your bottom lip between your teeth, pressing your thighs together in an attempt to satisfy the growing, delicious ache between them.

You rise from your spot next to him, moving to stand in front of him with a plan in mind to straddle him on the piano bench. But before you can say or do anything else, he moves swiftly and gracefully, both hands gripping at your backside as he stands, lifting you up off the ground. You wrap your legs around his waist and he catches you in a searing, passionate kiss, a quiet moan emitting from his throat as you grip your hands in his hair and pull. You can feel his growing desire between you as he carries you to the side of the piano and sets you down on top of it. Your hands find their way to his waist and you tug at the bedsheet wrapped around him. It falls to the ground, pooling at his feet.

Freddie breaks the kiss, chuckling. "Naughty," he warns, a glint in his eye. His hands make their way to the hem of your nightshirt and he tugs at it slightly. "When in Rome...?"

You laugh, and raise up your arms so he can pull the nightshirt over your head. He tosses it aside, kicking the bedsheet along with it, and then both hands are firmly on your bottom again, shifting you forward so that your bare bodies are pressed against one another. He kisses you again, a languid, sensual kiss, and both your hands and his are roaming each other's bodies, stroking and gripping, pinching and tugging, leaving no inch of skin untouched. He throws his head back and gasps as your hand finds his cock, your thumb brushing teasingly over the tip.

You sigh his name as his talented fingers find your soaking wet folds, and you could swear you see a confident smirk on his face as he presses two fingers into you. His mouth latches onto your nipple, sucking firmly as he curls his fingers inside you, and you can't help but emit a whimper.

Your eyes drift shut as you lose yourself in the pleasure, mewls and sighs escaping your lips as you find yourself climbing closer and closer to the edge. You absentmindedly move your hand up to his hair, threading your fingers through it before giving it a tug, and he responds with an appreciative grunt. He releases your nipple from his mouth with a pop before moving to the other one - this time grazing it with his teeth, which makes you gasp.

Then his fingers are gone and you groan at the loss of contact, but as he leans forward to catch you in another quick kiss, he shifts to press his hips against yours, teasing the head of his cock against your wetness. You whine desperately, bucking your hips slightly to urge him on.

"Please," you moan, and Freddie finally relents, sinking all the way into you in one swift movement. He grips at your hips, his thrusts slow and sensual at first, as though he's trying to savour the moment. You lean all the way backwards, almost gasping at the coolness of the piano top against your sweat slicked back. You grip at the edges of the piano as he moves back and forth, the sounds of his moans and gasps feeling like music to your ears. You feel his hands scrambling at both your hips, his nails clawing and digging into you as he continues his now frantic pace, and all at once you find yourself falling apart, crying out his name so loud it echoes around the room as you reach your delicious climax. A few more thrusts and he follows suit, emitting a deep, guttural groan as he finds his release, emptying himself into you.

You find the strength to sit up as he pulls out of you, and you reach out to pull him into a cuddle. He laughs quietly, wrapping both arms around you, planting a kiss softly on your shoulder. You can feel his body still trembling slightly, and you bury your face into his neck, feeling a surge of love for him.

"Shall we go back up to bed then, Mr Mercury?" you ask softly, kissing his neck before releasing him from your arms and leaning back, propping yourself up with one hand on the piano top.

"Fantastic idea, my dear," he replies with a wolfish grin, "I'm sure our bed is missing us." He picks you up off the piano in one fell swoop. You squeal, wrapping your legs around him to steady yourself. As he carries you out of the room you glance over at the window, noticing the storm has subsided, and all that remains is a light mist of hissing rain, delicately tapping against the glass.


End file.
